<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Peter Parker Should Never Work Construction by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056258">Why Peter Parker Should Never Work Construction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Concussions, Gen, Movie Nights, Peter Parker is Worthy, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor's Hammer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a fic about peter being worthy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why Peter Parker Should Never Work Construction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so idk how to even write this but someone wanted me to. so here it is, leave a comment abt what u think. constructive critisim is welcome :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I officially hate you all.” Clint frowned across the rest of the Avengers. There were tears running down his face. Peter guiltily looked away from Clint.</p><p>“I’m really sorry.” Peter sounded close to tears as well. “But I love The Bridge to Terabithia. Even if Leslie does die.” Clint crossed his arms.</p><p>“You said it was a happy story about two friends and some imaginative worlds. You never said that anyone died!” The Avengers were having their weekly movie night. Saturdays were designated movie night. They usually rotated who got to pick. However since Peter had basically over half the Avengers under his thumb he picked. The group was scattered across three sofas and a few bean bags on the floor. Sam, Bucky, and Steve were all settled on one couch. Wanda, Vision, Natasha and Clint were on the couch opposite each other. Finally Tony, Bruce and Thor are on the last couch. Peter is layed on the floor across 3 bean bags. </p><p>As the movie finally draws to a close a few people wipe away their tears. When Tony tells FRIDAY to stop the movie he turns to look at Peter. “You ready for bed Pete?” Peter sat straight up and shook his head.</p><p>“It’s only 10 o’clock Mr. Stark.” For a moment it looked like Tony was going to argue but he didn’t. “So what do we do know?” Nobody did anything for half a moment. Then Peter jumped and walked over to the TV. He set a few things up and then came back with some controllers. “We are playing Mario Kart!” A few of the Avengers (Steve and Tony) groaned. Peter’s go to game of choice was always Mario Kart. Mostly because Peter could usually beat any of them. They played a few tournaments rotating the controllers between the group. When it seemed everyone was bored they turned the TV off. </p><p>“Okay Pete, how about you go get some shut eye.” This time it was kind of obvious Tony really wasn’t asking. Peter looked over to Natasha and Clint for help. Clint just nodded his head to the hallway. Peter sighed in defeat before trudging off to his room. Once Peter went inside his room he collapsed on the bed. It took him a while to finally get to sleep but once he did he slept the whole night through. His alarm went off early the next morning, MJ had arranged a Decathlon Meeting, even though it was Sunday. They were getting closer to Nationals and she was cramming in every extra practice they could get.</p><p>Peter stumbled into the kitchen, he was still drowsy. He absentmindedly got a bowl and poured some cereal. He didn’t even notice the few Avengers a few ways over in the living room. He didn’t even hear Steve when he walked into the kitchen. “Hey there Peter!” His voice was loud and assertive, like usual. Peter jumped six feet into the air. Sam laughed from next door and Peter muttered a few select words. “Sorry Peter, you okay?” </p><p>“I’m fine, just caught me off guard.” Steve took in Peter’s sleep filled eyes and his slumped posture. Peter had a rough couple weeks recently. MJ had been putting a lot of pressure on him about Decathlon. Exams and end of term assignments were right around the corner. Spider-Man was kept busy at night in the alleys of New York. Everyone had noticed how few hours of sleep he was getting. Peter continued to eat his cereal as Steve fixed himself some eggs. Peter finished his breakfast and got ready for the day. As he went to walk out the door he stopped before grabbing his backpack. Nestled neatly on top of it was Mjölnir. </p><p>Peter had heard the jokes about Mjölnir about how it was impossible to lift. Or that Vision didn’t count since he was an AI. Peter had never really, truly listened to them all. So he placed his hands along the hammer and planted his feet. Peter braced himself and yanked backwards. The hammer lifted surprisingly easy and came flying at Peter’s head. He felt a burst of pain at his skull and then everything went black.</p><p> - - - - - - - -</p><p>Steve was still cooking his eggs when Natasha walked in the room and sat behind the counter. “Were you sure he was okay?” </p><p>Natasha always seemed to surprise Steve. She was complex and there were so many layers and walls within her. Everytime Steve thought he could anticipate her she surprised him. The way she looked out for and cared about Peter really surprised him. The funniest thing about it was that she never really showed it to Peter. She never would ask him directly about anything. She never did much for him when he was around. The moment Peter would leave the room she would turn all concerned. Asking Tony or Pepper or Steve about him and how he was. </p><p>Steve nodded his head. “You try being a teenage superhero. He is bound to miss a few hours every now and again. Don’t worry about it.” Natasha just smiled slightly before glancing off down the hallway towards Peter’s bedroom. They watched as he trudged back to the kitchen and by the elevator. “See you Peter.” Steve called out but he got no response from the boy. “Probably has headphones in or something.” He grabbed the eggs out of the frying pan and suddenly there was a loud crash and a bang. Natasha moved first but Steve was quickly behind her. Sam and Clint who were both in the living room also made haste to the source of the bang.</p><p>Steve reached the elevator and found Peter sprawled out along the floor. Thor’s hammer Mjölnir layed a foot or two from Peter’s hand. Peter's eyes were shut, he was unconscious. Natasha slapped his face lightly a few times. Peter didn’t reply, Steve kneeled down beside Peter. He picked him up bridal style and walked over to the elevator. Peter was far too light, Steve noted absently. His head rolled lifelessly against Steve’s chest. Once the doors opened the entire crew walked inside. “FRIDAY, take us to the Medical Bay.” The elevator kicked into gear. Natasha kept moving her hand on Peter’s face in an attempt to wake him. None of her efforts got much of a response, other then a few short groans </p><p>The elevator finally came to a stop and everyone stormed out of it. They ran into the Bay and he placed Peter on the nearest available cot. Then he called out to FRIDAY. “Can you call Bruce and Tony down here please Fri? Tell them Peter is hurt.” Steve and the rest of the Avengers crew stood anxiously at his bed for a few minutes. When Bruce finally walked into the Bay he jogged to Peter’s bedside.</p><p>“Guys give me some space okay?” Everyone cleared out of the room, but not before Natasha cast a long look at Peter. Steve waited outside with everyone else, when Tony came barreling out of the elevator. He raced into the room and didn’t come back out again. Sam stood up after a few more minutes of waiting.</p><p>“I think I’m going to go up to the gym. Anyone want to come with?” Clint nodded his head and stood to join Sam.</p><p>“I’ve got some energy to burn off.” The two walked quickly out of the room. It felt like a really long time before Bruce came back out of the room. </p><p>“Well you guys sure know how to make a big deal out of nothing.” He paused for a moment. “Peter’s fine, he’s got a concussion. With his healing he will be right as rain in a short while.” Natasha audibly slumped her shoulders and sighed out in relief. Bruce walked back over to the elevator and got in. “You guys coming?” Steve nodded again and got into the elevator. Natasha waved them forward. </p><p>“I’ll wait till he wakes up. You two should go ahead.” The elevator doors shut and Steve made a mental to go see Peter in a few hours.</p><p>- - - - - -</p><p>Peter woke up with a killer headache, but he normally woke up like that. After a few more disorentating seconds he tuned into his surroundings. He was in the Med Bay, Tony was a few feet away from him sitting in a plastic chair. He had his phone out and was reading something. “Did I get hit on patrol or something?” His voice was groggy and Tony bolted up in his chair. </p><p>“No kiddo, you didn’t get hit on patrol but you got a concussion.” Peter screwed his face up in confusion.</p><p>“Then how? Training?” Tony let out a laugh.</p><p>“Actually you knocked yourself out with a hammer.” He paused and let it sink in. “Thor’s hammer, you know the special hammer.”</p><p>Peter struggled to sit up for a moment before he finally did. “Mr. Stark! You will tell Thor I’m sorry right? I swear I didn’t mean to pick his hammer. It was just uh, on my backpack. So I thought I could move it but that was stupid! I’m really sorry!” Tony laughed again before stopping abruptly at Peter’s panicked face.</p><p>“Kid nobody is mad at you for moving his hammer. Or giving yourself a concussion because of it.” Peter smiled in relief. “But hey kid you should be pretty proud of yourself. First person I know who isn’t an AI to lift that hammer. Congrats Underoos you are worthy!” </p><p>“Worthy of what? Getting myself injured all the time?”</p><p>“No not that but you do get hurt way too much. Apparently if you can lift Thor’s hammer you are worthy to rule his kingdom or some crap.” Peter’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“I-uh I can rule a kingdom? Like an entire kingdom? Be like a king?” </p><p>“No way kiddo. You are not ruling any space kingdom anytime soon. You're stuck with Earth.” Peter just slowly nodded his head.</p><p>“Are you sure you don't want me to rule some aliens?” Tony smacked Peter lightly on the head. Earning a slight wince from Peter.</p><p>“Alright Pete you should lie down. Sleep off the worst part of this concussion. Let your spidey healing go to work.” Peter grumbled a few times but Tony put his hands Peter’s shoulders lowering him to the bed. As Peter finally drifted into sleep Tony sighed in relief. Peter was finally out and not putting himself in immediate danger. He was worthy though, Natasha walked in the room.</p><p>“Peter Parker from Queens.” Her voice was soft as not to wake Peter. “Worthy. Gotta say I didn’t see that one coming.” </p><p>“That’s a first.” Tony chuckled lightly before glancing down on Peter. “If anyone is going to be worthy I’m damn well happy it's him.” Natasha nodded.</p><p>“He is totally crazy though. Finding a million and one ways to get himself hurt.” Tony just nodded his head grimly.</p><p>“A million and one ways to give me a heart attack, more like it.” He ran his hand through Peter’s curls one more time. Before making his way out of the room. Natasha followed close behind. They finally shut the doors and walked toward the elevator. “I’m damn proud of him though.” He scoffed. “My kid can lift that goddamn hammer.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have tumblr if u want to see i only rly post whatever fics ive written but u can look at it @mds1105</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>